turksfandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Türkler
Türkler, Avrasya'da geniş bir coğrafyaya dağılmış olan, tarihsel ve kültürel ortaklıklara sahip, Azerbaycan'da, Kazakistan'da, Türkiye'de, Türkmenistan'da, Özbekistan'da, Kırgızistan'da Kuzey Kıbrıs Türk Cumhuriyeti'nde ve diğer ülkeler ile özerk pek çok devlette yaşayan halkın adı. Türk sözcüğü, kavramsal olarak şöyle açıklanabilir: 1. Geniş Anlam: Geçmişi Orta Asya, Sibirya ve Avrasya halklarına ve medeniyetlerine dayanan; Türk dilleri ve lehçeleri ailesini meydana getiren halkların ortak adı. 2. Dar Anlam: Geçmişi Selçuklu-Oğuz medeniyetine dayanan Türkiye, Türkmenistan, Azerbaycan, Karadeniz'in kuzeyi ve Balkanlar'da yaşayan halkların ortak adı. 3. Özel Anlam: Türkiye Cumhuriyeti'ni meydana getiren Türk kökenli etnik grup. 4. Ulusal Anlam: Modern Türkiye Cumhuriyeti uyruğuna sahip herkesi ifade eden ulusal sözcüktür. Pek çok Türkoloğa göre Günümüz Türk kavmi, Avrasya'nın çeşitli bölgelerinde yaşamış "tarihte yay çekip kullanabilen ve Türkçe konuşan halkların" yeni kuşakları ve boylarıdır. Avrasya'nın çeşitli bölgelerinde yaşayan ve çeşitli tarihsel olaylar nedeniyle oldukça dağılmış vaziyette bulunan bir kavimdir. Bu yüzden geniş anlamda Türk sözcüğü günümüzde Dünya'da yaşayan ve Türk soylu yaklaşık 250 milyon insanı tarif eder. Ancak, Selçuklu medeniyetini kuran ve batı dünyasında diğer Türk boylarından daha çok tanınmış olan Oğuzlar hakkında Batılılar ve Araplar Türk=Oğuz denklemini kurdukları için Türk sözcüğü dendiğinde Batılılar için akla daha çok Oğuz kökenli halklar gelmektedir. Bu dar anlamıyla Türk sözcüğü sadece Türkmenleri, Azeriler ile Anadolu ve Balkanlar'da yaşayan Türkleri kapsar. Osmanlı'dan sonra 1923 yılında Türkiye Cumhuriyeti'nin kurulmasıyla Türk sözcüğünün Türkiye'de yaşayan insanlar ile sınırlandırılması ve bu insanlar için bir ulusal anlam kazanmış olması öncelikle Türkiye'de yaşayan Türkler'i ve Osmanlı unsurlarını ifade eden bir anlama bürünmesine sebep olmuştur. Kaynaklar *ALPAMIS: Rus Yonetimi Altinda Orta Asya Kimligi, Hasan Bulent Paksoy https://www.academia.edu/2437537/ALPAMIS_Turkce_ceviri (Ankara: G Yayinevi, 2014) *Alpamysh, H.B. Paksoy: Central Asian Identity under Russian Rule (Hartford: AACAR, 1989) *Amanjolov A.S., "History of тhe Ancient Turkic Script", Almaty, "Mektep", 2003, ISBN 9965-16-204-2 *Baichorov S.Ya., "Ancient Turkic runic monuments of the Europe", Stavropol, 1989 (In Russian) *Baskakov, N.A. 1962, 1969. Introduction to the study of the Turkic languages. Moscow. (In Russian). *Beckwith, Christopher I. (2009): Empires of the Silk Road: A History of Central Eurasia from the Bronze Age to the Present. Princeton: Princeton University Press. ISBN 978-0-691-13589-2. *Boeschoten, Hendrik & Lars Johanson. 2006. Turkic languages in contact. Turcologica, Bd. 61. Wiesbaden: Harrassowitz. ISBN 3447052120. *Chavannes, Édouard (1900): Documents sur les Tou-kiue (Turcs) occidentaux. Paris, Librairie d’Amérique et d’Orient. Reprint: Taipei. Cheng Wen Publishing Co. 1969. *Clausen, Gerard. 1972. An etymological dictionary of pre-thirteenth-century Turkish. Oxford: Oxford University Press. *Deny, Jean et al. 1959-1964. Philologiae Turcicae Fundamenta. Wiesbaden: Harrassowitz. *Findley, Carter Vaughn. 2005. The Turks in World History. Oxford University Press. ISBN 0-19-516770-8; ISBN 0-19-517726-6 (pbk.) *Golden, Peter B. An introduction to the history of the Turkic peoples: Ethnogenesis and state-formation in medieval and early modern Eurasia and the Middle East, (Otto Harrassowitz (Wiesbaden) 1992) ISBN 3-447-03274-X *Heywood, Colin. The Turks (The Peoples of Europe), (Blackwell 2005), ISBN 978-0631158974. *Hostler, Charles Warren. The Turks of Central Asia, (Greenwood Press, November 1993), ISBN 0-275-93931-6. *Ishjatms N., "Nomads In Eastern Central Asia", in the "History of civilizations of Central Asia", Volume 2, UNESCO Publishing, 1996, ISBN 92-3-102846-4. *Johanson, Lars & Éva Agnes Csató (ed.). 1998. The Turkic languages. London: Routledge. ISBN 0-415-08200-5. *Johanson, Lars. 1998. "The history of Turkic." In: Johanson & Csató, pp. 81–125. Classification of Turkic languages *Johanson, Lars. 1998. "Turkic languages." In: Encyclopaedia Britannica. CD 98. Encyclopaedia Britannica Online, 5 September. 2007. Turkic languages: Linguistic history. *Kyzlasov I.L., "Runic Scripts of Eurasian Steppes", Moscow, Eastern Literature, 1994, ISBN 5-02-017741-5. *Lebedynsky, Iaroslav. (2006). Les Saces: Les « Scythes » d'Asie, VIIIe siècle apr. J.-C. Editions Errance, Paris. ISBN 2-87772-337-2. *Malov S.E., "Monuments of the ancient Turkic inscriptions. Texts and research", M.-L., 1951 (In Russian). *Mukhamadiev A., "Turanian Writing", in "Problems Of Lingo-Ethno-History Of The Tatar People", Kazan, 1995, ISBN 5-201-08300 (Азгар Мухамадиев, "Туранская Письменность", "Проблемы лингвоэтноистории татарского народа", Казань, 1995. с.38, ISBN 5-201-08300, (In Russian) *Menges, K. H. 1968. The Turkic languages and peoples: An introduction to Turkic studies. Wiesbaden: Harrassowitz. *Öztopçu, Kurtuluş. 1996. Dictionary of the Turkic languages: English, Azerbaijani, Kazakh, Kyrgyz, Tatar, Turkish, Turkmen, Uighur, Uzbek. London: Routledge. ISBN 0415141982 *Samoilovich, A. N. 1922. Some additions to the classification of the Turkish languages. Petrograd. Classification of Türkic languages *Schönig, Claus. 1997-1998. "A new attempt to classify the Turkic languages I-III." Turkic Languages 1:1.117–133, 1:2.262–277, 2:1.130–151. *Vasiliev D.D. Graphical fund of Turkic runiform writing monuments in Asian areal. М., 1983, (In Russian) *Vasiliev D.D. Corpus of Turkic runiform monuments in the basin of Enisei. М., 1983, (In Russian) *Voegelin, C.F. & F.M. Voegelin. 1977. Classification and index of the World's languages. New York: Elsevier. Dış bağlantılar *Turkic Republics, Regions, and Peoples: Resources - University of Michigan * Turkic Cultures and Children's Festival, Turkic Fest * Encyclopedia Britanica 1911 Edition * turkicworld * Ethnographic maps * International Turcology and Turkish History Research Symposium * Istanbul Kültür University * Examples of traditional Turkish and Ottoman Clothing * Türkçekent Orientaal's links for Turkish Language Learning * Türkçestan Orientaal's links to Turkic languages * Ural-Altaic-Sumerian Etymological Dictionary * Crimean Tatar Internet Resources * Nationwide game of Turks * Crimean Tatar Web Site * Kemal's Crimean Tatar Web Site with Crimean Tatar Language Resources * Okey * Murad Adji's site Contains books in English New DNA Results *"Probable ancestors of Hungarian ethnic groups: an admixture analysis"C. R. GUGLIELMINO1, A. DE SILVESTRI2 and J. BERES *MtDNA and Y chromosome polymorphisms in Hungary: inferences from the Palaeolithic, Neolithic and Uralic influences on the modern Hungarian gene pool *World History Study Guide'': "Dastan Turkic" at BookRsgs.com *[http://web.mst.edu/~gdoty/poems/altaic/ The Altaic Epic] Kategori: Türk